Girl Friend?
by leptop siunyil
Summary: (MK) "Aku hanya ingin tahu..." "Aku tahu kau tergila-gila padaku, tapi tidak perlu memaksakan diri..." "Apa menurutmu wanita bisa impoten?" "Aku tidak menyukai Hinata! Dia sama saja seperti gadis lainnya..."


Tidak dimaksudkan untuk menyinggung atau mewakili pihak manapun :v

oke... mau ngomong gitu doang

#

"Wajahnya merah seperti kepiting rebus!"

"Apa?" Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar cerita konyol Ino tentang kebiasaannya mengintip Sakura dan Kakashi melakukan eu... semacam olah raga mungkin?

Bagaimanapun juga hubungan Sakura dengan wali kelas menyebalkan itu sudah diketahui semua orang hanya saja Hinata bingung. Dia penasaran soal wajah Sakura yang seperti kepiting rebus menurut Ino, atau suara desahan pasangan itu saat melakukannya atau mungkin apa guru Matematika itu melepas maskernya saat bercinta? Tapi Jika difikir lagi, sama sekali tidak penting. Semua orang sudah tahu wajah asli Kakashi jadi untuk apa penasaran lagi?

"Bagaimana dengamu Hinata?" Hinata hanya mengedik tak menanggapi. Ia lebih suka menyibukan diri dengan saus untuk ramennya.

"Jangan bilang kau tak pernah melakukannya?" Ino histeris dengan wajah khas penggemar berat Sasuke.

Ah ya... Penggemar berat Sasuke.

Hinata bisa membayangkannya.

"Ayolah Selamat datang diabad ke duapuluh satu!"Ino kembali histeris dengan pernyataan lebaynya. Apa Hinata mahluk jadul yang tersesat diabad ke dua puluh satu? Ino selalu histeris jika menyinggung soal kehidupan pribadi Hinata.

"Aku punya pacar online..." Ucap Hinata bangga. Internet sangat modern kan? Itu artinya Hinata mahluk dari abad keduapuluh satu. Gadis modern yang berpacaran lewat game online, duduk didepan komputer seharian lalu melakukan olahraga intimnya lewat grup role play. Tak ada yang semoderen itu kan? Hinata menghela nafas sambil tersenyum. Hinata bangga tentang hidupnya.

"Kau gila..." Ino mendecak bosan. Ia rasa sahabat kesayangannya telah terperosok terlalu dalam hingga ia tak lagi ingat betapa indahnya dunia luar.

"Hinata kau harus mendapat pertolongan pertama sebelum kau tidak dapat diselamatkan lagi!" Hinata menyuapkan ramen kemulutnya santai tak begitu mendengar penuturan penuh tekat dari teman sejak kecilnya itu.

Hinata yakin dirinya bukannya gadis pendiam yang rendah diri. Dia gadis yang cukup atau sangat percaya diri malah. Hinata bukan gadis cupu yang bisa dibully. Dia tahu dunia luar dan dia tahu rasanya berjalan dipusat perbelanjaan. Dan yang paling penting Hinata tahu caranya menyukai seseorang, secara nyata, ditempat yang nyata dan pada mahluk yang nyata. Hinata hanya suka saat ia meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk dunia dan fantasinya sendiri. Kenapa semua orang selalu mempermasalahkan kesenangannya?

"Ayo kita kencan ganda!"

"Uhukkk." Hinata segera meneguk segelas air putih dalam sekali tegukan berusaha menghilangkan nyeri ditenggorokannya akibat tersedak.

Ino mengajaknya kencan ganda? Dengan siapa? Dengan kekasih virtualnya? Ino pasti histeris saat Hinata mengenalkan Kaito-nya apalagi sampai ikut kencan ganda. Ino mungkin akan menyeretnya ke dokter jiwa.

"Lihat dirimu... Aku akan mengajak Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" Hinata berbeo pelan. Sedikit mengingat Uchiha judes yang kini sekelas dengannya. Hinata menatap langit-langit membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika gadis membosankan sepertinya harus jadi pasangan kencan Sasuke yang sangat galak itu.

"Nanti sore sepulang sekolah!"

"Hah?"

"Atau tidak ada contekan lagi... SE LA MA NYA!" Lalu Ino pun berjalan keluar dari kantin meninggalkan Hinata yang hanya bisa membatin dengan obsesi besar Ino untuk menjadi mak comblangnya.

Hinata membuka aplikasi Facebook dari ponselnya.

Apa yang anda fikirkan:

Heran.. Kenapa semua orang berubah jadi agen biro jodoh saat bersamaku? Apa wajahku terlihat sangat... err... Jomblo?

...

Tapi meninggalkan pemikiran tentang Ino, Hinata masih sangat penasaran soal wajah merah seperti kepiting rebus yang Ino ceritakan padanya barusan. Apa sih maksudnya?

...

...

...

"Maksudnya kau harus ikut kencan ganda agar dapat mempraktekannya!"

Akhirnya disinilah Hinata, cafe dengan nuansa pastel disekelilingnya. Hinata meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Bangunan itu benar-benar seperti rainbow cake kesukaannya. Tapi aneh... Apa ada pria yang mau datang ketempat seperti ini? Mungkin pria itu terlihat seperti dua orang winie?

Hinata tertawa dalam hati.

"Itu mereka! Disini Shika!" Hinata mengikuti pandangan Ino pada dua orang pria yang memasuki cafe dan berjalan kearah mereka. Tidak seperti yang Hinata bayangkan, baguslah...

"Shika-kun... Sasuke-kun aku mengajak Hinata-chan..." Hinata tersenyum simpul tanpa bicara. Kedua pria itu pun duduk namun tak lama mereka segera mengajak kedua gadis itu mencari tempat lain.

Benar kan? Ini terlalu pastel.

Hinata dan Ino pun mengangguk mengikuti kedua pria itu tapi begitu sampai didepan motor yang Shikamaru bawa pasangan kekasih itu dengan seenak hidungnya pamit untuk "pergi duluan".

Hinata mendelik tak suka tapi Ino malah melambaikan tangan mengejeknya atau mungkin menantangnya? Hinata menggeram. Harusnya tak mempercayai Ino sejak awal.

"Kau mau disini atau pergi?" Buka Sasuke acuh. Pria itu terlihat tak begitu tertarik pada Hinata dan Hinata menyadarinya. Hinata mendesah agak malu. Pria itu pasti tak nyaman didekatnya.

"Terserah saja... Aku orang yang tidak menyenangkan. Jadi atur saja sesukamu..." Keluh Hinata panjang lebar tanpa sadar malah mengatakan isi hatinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kehotel?" Hinata mendongak menatap pria yang mungkin duapuluh lima senti lebih tinggi darinya itu. Pria itu sedikit tersenyum aneh seperti menyeringai. Hinata tak begitu mempedulikannya, ia sibuk menimbang-nimbang rencananya sendiri.

Hinata menunjuk sebuah rainbow cake yang terpajang cantik disebuah toko kue,"Baiklah... Tapi boleh aku minta kue lapis itu? Aku suka warnanya..." Sasuke sweat drop melihat tatapan kucing gadis dihadapannya. Ini terlihat seperti seorang pedopil yang merayu lolinya dengan sepotong kue lapis? Atau keadaannya memang tepat seperti itu?

Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Ia masuk ketoko kue disamping cafe dan keluar dengan sekotak besar kue warna-warni yang Hinata minta. Gadis itu tersenyum sumringah pada Sasuke tanpa menyadari jika sikapnya membuat Sasuke agak panas dingin.

"Ayo pergi..."

"Ya..." Hinata segera masuk saat Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya.

...

...

...

Setelah hampir dua puluh menit Sasuke pun memasuki gerbang besar dan memarkir mobilnya,"Ayo keluar..." Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Gadis itu benar-benar bersikap sok polos didepannya tapi Sasuke sang playboy yang sudah bertemu macam-macam wanita bersumpah takan terjebak dengan tipuan kekanakan seperti itu.

"Wah... Ini hotelnya?" Hinata antusias. Dia akan segera tahu artinya wajah semerah kepiting rebus dan mempraktekannya dihotel mewah itu. Membayangkannya membuat Hinata makin semangat.

"Ini rumahku..."

"Oh... Jadi hotel ini bernama rumah..." Hinata menghentikan kalimatnya dan membatu,"mu?" Lanjutnya singkat. Sasuke mengangguk santai. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah didepan dan tak sempat bertanya Hinatapun akhirnya mengikuti saja langkah pasangan kencannya.

"Kenapa kerumahmu?" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Karena akan lebih mudah mengusirmu setelah urusan kita selesai."

"A-apa?" Hinata mengernyit menganggap itu jawaban tak masuk akal. Ia tidak tahu tentang seks. Tapi ia bukan gadis bodoh hanya karena tak tahu satu atau dua hal. Sasuke tertarik padanya, Hinata merasa begitu. Jadi ia putuskan untuk tidak sakit hati dengan ucapan Sasuke. Ia hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan wajah meremehkan yang sengaja ia tunjukan membuat Sasuke mendesis tak suka.

"Wah... Rumahmu ramai ya?" Bisik Hinata saat melihat banyak orang berlalu lalang disekitar rumah.

"Hn..." Hinata merenggut tak suka pria itu tak menanggapi ucapannya. Beberapa pria yang tengah sibuk bermain game mulai menatapnya sambil berbisik-bisik membuat Hinata canggung. Menyadari tatapan para sepupunya, Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata agar berjalan lebih cepat memasuki kamarnya.

"Sasuke-san... Mereka semua keluargamu?"

"Hn..."

"Apa kau sariawan Sasuke-san?"

"Apa?"

"Habisnya Sasuke-san diam saja.."

"Hn..."

"Sudahlah..." Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Daripada bicara sepihak dengan Sasuke, Hinata langsung melompat keranjang empuk Sasuke dan mulai memukul wajahnya sendiri dengan bantal.

"Woah... Bantal mahal..." Tebak Hinata senang. Sasuke menggeleng-geleng malas melihat tingkah bodoh Hinata. Tangan gadis itu sama sekali tak bisa diam. Ia mulai membuka-buka laptop berbentuk mobil milik Sasuke, mengacak-acak koleksi action figure yang terpajang dimeja lampu sampai menekan-nekan tombol yang ada dilampu tidurnya. Benar-benar mewah. Hinata takjub. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya menikmati ranjang empuk Sasuke.

Kampungan...

Tapi itu malah membuat Sasuke makin kepanasan.

"Ini baru hidup..." Gumam Hinata senang.

"Kau senang?"

"Eh?" Hinata terdiam menatap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja merangkak diatas tubuhnya.

"Hebat..." Jawab Hinata akhirnya tak terganggu dengan keberadaan Sasuke yang tepat diatasnya, dihadapan wajahnya.

"Kalau aku?"

"Apa?"

"Kau menyukaiku?"

"Tidak tahu..." Jawabnya sambil menggaruk pelipis. Sasuke tersenyum samar, gadis itu sama sekali tak membantah.

"Mau langsung saja?" Bisik Sasuke berusaha menggoda area telinga Hinata yang sama sekali tak terganggu.

"Langsung?" Hinata memastikan. Ia tak tahu maksud kalimat langsung saja disituasi seperti ini. Kening Sasuke sedikit berkedut namun hanya sebentar, mungkin cara tadi sudah terlalu kuno untuk menggoda wanita. ia mulai memainkan rambut halus Hinata lalu mencium rambutnya perlahan bergeser kepipi hingga kebibir Hinata.

Hinata hanya diam tak merespon. Matanya sedikit terbuka mencuri lihat Sasuke yang ternyata sama tengah menatapnya.

Aneh.

Hinata merasa...

Biasa saja...

Sasuke menjilati belahan bibir Hinata, menelusupkan lidahnya kemulut Hinata.

Hinata melenguh, Lidahnya panas dan terasa asin.

Setetes air mata mengalir disudut matanya. Segera, Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke untuk menjauh. Sambil berusaha menahan nafas Hinata berlari kearah pintu kamar mandi. Beberapa detik kemudian suara muntah pun terdengar.

"Uhukk..." Hinata menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke masuk dengan panik. Ia segera membopong tubuh Hinata kembali ketempat tidur.

"Hahh... Hahh... Maaf Sa-suke san."

"Diamlah!" Perintah Sasuke kesal. Ia mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dan mulai mengelap bibir Hinata yang terlihat mengkilat basah.

"Mau gunakan permen?" Tawar Sasuke agak kasihan melihat wajah sayu Hinata. Gadis itu menggeleng lemas. Itu pengalaman pertamanya dan kacau. Ino pernah mengatakan soal sensasi awal berciuman agak aneh tapi Ino tak pernah mengatakan jika kata aneh yang ia maksud memiliki konotasi yang kurang menyenangkan.

"Baiklah.. Kita berhenti saja..." Sasuke mengalah, toh keinginannya benar-benar hilang sekarang.

Tapi Hinata malah merenggut,"Aku masih penasaran..." Ucapnya.

"Kau keras kepala. Kenapa kau ingin sekali melakukannya? Meskipun kau sangat tergila-gila padaku kau tak perlu memaksakan diri." Hinata mengibas-ngibas tangannya didepan wajah Sasuke merasa makin mual dengan pembicaraan bodoh pria itu.

"Aku hanya... ingin tahu..." Sasuke memutar bola matanya tak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang ingin diketahui Hinata jika bukan dirinya, Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi melihat Hinata lagi-lagi memasang mata kucing, Sasuke mendesah mengikuti keinginan Hinata.

Sasuke merendahkan kepalanya, menempelkan bibirnya keleher Hinata. Pelan-pelan menggigitnya membuat Hinata sedikit meringis. Lidahnya keluar dan menjilati bekas kiss mark buatannya. Minatnya muncul kembali saat merasakan tubuh Hinata bergerak-gerak geli dibawahnya.

"Bagaimana?" Hinata menatap lurus ke mata Sasuke berusaha mengatakan jika ia merasa biasa saja. Tangan Hinata menyentuh dada Sasuke dan tertawa.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Kau berdebar-debar..." Hinata masih tertawa mengejek,"Kau benar kita berhenti saja..." Lanjutnya bosan. Tapi Sasuke memeluknya erat tak mengijinkannya pergi.

"Jangan mengujiku Hinata. Tadi aku dengar sendiri kau menyukainya." Hinata meringis agak takut. Dia memang galak.

"Maaf... Sasuke-san." Tapi Hinata tak tertarik pada Sasuke. Ia mendorong Sasuke saat pelukannya melonggar. Mencoba duduk dengan tenang menahan kepalanya yang selalu melirik kesana-kemari ingin melihat segalanya.

Hinata melirik Sasuke yang masih tiduran diatas ranjang, mungkin dia marah.

"Sasuke-san... Kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata bertanya memastikan. Pria itu sama sekali tak bergerak dari posisinya.

"Sasuke-san... Apa menurutmu wanita bisa impoten?"

"Ekhm..." Hinata mendengus mendengar reaksi berlebihan Sasuke. Ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap mata Hinata dalam.

"Itu yang membuatmu penasaran?" Tanyanya tenang. Hinata terdiam balas menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Itu apa?"

Hinata pernah membaca novel dewasa bahkan videonya. Hinata merasa sedikit panas dingin saat melihat beberapa adegan tapi ia langsung muntah saat melihat adegan yang agak berlebihan. Lalu sekarang Hinata merasa perutnya dikuras habis-habisan disaat mereka bahkan belum sampai keintinya. Tidak aneh kan jika Hinata bertanya apa mungkin wanita terkena impoten?

"Jadi... Ini pengalaman pertamamu?" Tanyanya. Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Sekarang ia tahu rasanya diabaikan. Kau bicara panjang lebar dan yang diajak bicara hanya menggumam tidak jelas. Itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Mau jadi pacarku?"

"Hah?" Hinata terperangah. Sasuke Uchiha baru saja mengajaknya pacaran?

Tidak pernah terpikirkan.

Hinata hanya berfikir mungkin akan mendapat pengalaman pertamanya dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi tidak berarti berpacaran.

Kenapa pangeran sekolah ingin memacari gadis biasa sepertinya?

Tiga detik terdiam kemudian lagi-lagi Hinata tertawa mengejek.

"Konyol."

"Kau yang konyol! Menurutku pendapatmu tentang impoten sama sekali tidak masuk akal! Tapi kurasa... J-jika kau.. mau jadi eu pacarku... Aku akan membantumu."

"Bukan membantu jika kau mendapat keuntungan." Hinata mengibas-ngibas tangannya didepan wajah Sasuke malas.

"Gadis ini! Dengar aku akan membantumu dengan tulus! Jika kau benar-benar impoten..."

"Jika aku benar-benar impoten?" Hinata berbeo masih dengan nada mengejek. Hinata sedikit tersenyum melihat wajah berfikir pria dihadapannya.

Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya menempel pada Hinata. Kedua tangannya mulai melingkari pinggang Hinata dengan wajah mendekat. Sasuke menggesek hidungnya yang sedikit bersentuhan namun mendecak karena wajah Hinata sama sekali tak berubah.

"Aku akan tetap bersamamu. Bagaimanapun keadaanmu." Terang Sasuke sambil mengukir senyum tulus. Hinata masih diam namun kali ini dadanya terasa berdebar. Bibir Sasuke perlahan mendekat dan menempelkannya dibir Hinata. Kedua tangannya beralih membingkai wajah Hinata berusaha memperdalam ciumannya. Ia masih berusaha mati-matian menahan diri agar tak menghisap lidah Hinata. Mungkin Hinata hanya terlalu polos dan perlu waktu untuk terbiasa.

Sasuke tertawa dalam hati.

Ternyata menyenangkan juga mempermainkan gadis bodoh seperti Hinata.

"Kita akan melakukannya pelan-pelan." Sasuke mengacak rambut Hinata gemas. Kemudian bangkit memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

...

...

...

"Sasuke gadis tadi pacarmu?"

"Hn..."

"Wah..."

"Wahhhhh..."

"Wahh... Hahha..." Sasuke mendengus sebal mendengar para sepupunya ber "Wah" ria. Ia segera menyambar stik game ditangan Itachi dan melanjutkan permainan kakaknya bersama Shisui.

"Dia cantik..." Bisik Obito pada Itachi sengaja meledek Uchiha termuda itu.

"Ya... Lumayan.." Itachi mengangguk setuju.

"Dadanya besar..." Celetuk Sai santai yang langsung dipukuli habis-habisan oleh Sasuke.

"Ayo berkelahi denganku!" Tantang Sasuke kesal sambil menarik kerah baju Sai. Yang dimaksud hanya tersenyum lebar yang dimata Sasuke seperti sengaja mengejeknya,"Kau mau mati ya?"

"Hentikan Sasuke... Sai hanya bercanda..." Itachi menahan tangan Sasuke berusaha menghentikannya memukul Sai. Sai dan Sasuke memang tak pernah cocok.

"Kau sangat menyukainya..." Sindir Sai lagi-lagi membuat Sasuke panas. Kali ini Sasuke harus dihentikan semua orang agar tidak membunuh Sai.

"Aku tidak menyukainya!" Teriak Sasuke marah,"Dia sama seperti gadis lain." Lanjutnya dengan nada rendah sebelum ia berjalan kembali kekamarnya dan membanting pintu.

"Apa masalahmu Sai?" Shisui menendang Sai yang masih saja melontarkan ejekan-ejekan meski Sasuke sudah tak ada.

"Kau takan puas sampai melihat Sasuke mengamuk kan?" Sai tersenyum menanggapi sindiran Obito. Ia menatap pintu kamar Sasuke yang tertutup rapat.

"Aku tidak akan puas sampai dia berhenti mencuri dariku..."

...

...

...

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya prustasi. Ia ingin sekali menghajar Sai sampai setidaknya satu tangannya patah. Pria metro seksual itu selalu saja mengusiknya, dan entah kenapa Sai selalu sukses membuatnya marah.

"Aku tidak menyukai Hinata!" Sasuke terus mengulang kalimat itu seperti mantra. Tapi semakin diucapkan ia malah semakin mengingat gadis itu.

Padahal niat awalnya bukan memacari Hinata. Ia hanya mendengar jika disekolah satu-satunya gadis yang tak menyukainya adalah Hinata. Itu membuatnya kesal dan ingin sekali membuat gadis itu berhenti bersikap sombong. Hanya Uchiha Sasuke yang berhak sombong.

Saat Shikamaru mengajaknya kencan ganda dan mendengar Hinatalah yang menjadi pasangannya Sasuke langsung menyetujuinya. Ia tak memiliki alasan lain selain untuk membuat Hinata malu.

"Aku sama sekali tak menyukainya!" Tapi saat melihat Hinata terjatuh dihadapannya. Ia merasa sedikit kasihan dan saat gadis itu memeluknya ia merasa hangat.

"Gadis menyebalkan!"

...

...

...

"Hatchim..." Hinata menggosok hidungnya yang memerah. Sudah jam delapan malam tapi Ino masih betah mengoceh tentang acara kencannya tadi siang bersama Shikamaru. Sementara Hinata sendiri sibuk mengobrol dengan pacar online nya.

"Bagaimana? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sasuke tadi?" Hinata meletakan ponselnya dimeja dan mulai memeluk lututnya agar hangat.

"Tidak ada..." Jawab Hinata singkat dan sudah jelas Ino mulai histeris sambil mengumpat karena difikirnya Hinata itu tidak bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan yang telah dirinya berikan.

"Hinata! Harusnya kau melakukan sesuatu! Kau akan membiarkannya mengabaikanmu begitu saja?" Hinata tersenyum kecil.

Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan tadi siang?

"Kami pacaran?" Ucap Hinata tak yakin.

"..."

"Apa?" Hinata mengedik tak nyaman dengan cara Ino menatapnya.

"Kau bohong..." Ino tertawa keras mengejek sahabatnya,"Imajinasimu sudah keterlaluan Hinata... sadarlah..." Lanjutnya kejam. Hinata mendengus sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan Ino katakan padanya.

"Oh hellow?" Balas Hinata dengan gaya dijah yellow,"Tidak bisakah seorang gadis biasa berpacaran dengan pangeran sekolah disekitar sini?" Lanjutnya sesarkastik mungkin.

"Baiklah... Baiklah..." Ino mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya malas namun rautnya berubah serius "Kau serius?"

"Aku rasa begitu..." Jawabnya sambil memasukan sepotong kue kemulutnya,"Buktinya ini kue pemberian Sasuke-KUN!" Hinata yang kali ini histeris sengaja memanas-manasi sahabatnya.

"Menyebalkan..."

...

#tbc


End file.
